


New friends

by WoodlandElf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandElf/pseuds/WoodlandElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amora is banished to Earth. Loki is imprisoned at shield. Loki become friends with shield agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t own anything. It all belongs to Marvel. I apologize for bad grammar

Amora the enchantress is banished to earth to live as a mortal. She needs Loki to remove the spell. Will Thor love her more and even care if she is a mortal. Loki is in prison at shields are getting his punishment at earth for information and aid in missions. 

Amora was tired of fighting. She was abandoned they all had left her. It was so bad she was in no control anymore. Her own body was broken to pieces her soul tormented for eternities. She was once the galaxies most powerful sorceress the Enchantress. Now she was trapped in this mortal body. She hated it, she hated feeling so helpless. So low, so strange. She tried to get up but she was to weak to even try. She made another attempt to get up. It was hard to walk even worse to walk on shaky legs, she fell again. She woke up in the hospital, there people with something that appeared to be needles in their hands stuff was closed to her she was so weak. She tried to escape. People came pushed her to the bed. She fought the people which them restrain her tie her to the bed. She was drugged drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

Loki served his sentence on earth in shields prison to pay for his crimes, the invasion of earth among other crimes. Asgard´s council saw it fit that he serve his sentence at the realm he tried to take over as mortal with limited powers. Loki had trouble being kind and polite but saw that both men and women seemed to enjoy his good looks, so he began to talk nicer, be more seductive. It was game that kept him occupied. It was way too amusing see how people would blush and stumble around him. Loki was a god, superior to all of them. The humans were indeed nothing more than dumb animals, parasites. But it was amusing to trick them, play with them. After all he as a god had every right to treat the humans as he wished. 

Loki walked around in his cell. As he had been taken there and out for daily walk by Natasha and Melinda. He noticed many looked at him. So he winked at them, smiled was as charming as possible. When he went too far Natasha smacked him.  
-You are such a flirt Loki. So what is your play?  
-Play?  
\- Why are you so flirtiest?  
-My, my is the dreadful Agent Romanoff jealous? Would you want me to flirt with only you, my precious? He took her hand kissed it.   
-Not convincing, so stop playing games and be honest. What are you up too? I don’t buy it that you suddenly love us all.  
-Well let’s just say I have had a change of mind, if you can’t slay them just lay them instead he chuckles. 

Clint who know Loki better then the others cause of being mind controlled earlier. Saw that it was just a game and demanded Loki to stop.

-No more games Loki no more flirts.  
Loki stared at Clint   
\- Fine.  
Loki broke the illusion Loki sat in the corner of the cell messy hair. Saggy clothes. Bruises and blooding his face hands and feet  
Did you try to break out?  
-No but I was bad shape when I got here already. But you see right through my illusion. I can’t hide my weakness from you.  
-To be sick, is not be weak. And you give a more honest appearance like this then suddenly being so affectionate want to get in every agents pants  
Clint goes into the cell. Picks up the table and chair. Takes water to cleanse Loki s wounds. Patches Loki up. Loki just looks at him.  
-You are so sweet agent Barton too bad you don't want me I would kneel for you make you feel so good. Loki smirked seductively.

-Loki what did I say about flirting!  
\- Since you are affected does it mean you feel the same he gives Clint a kiss on the mouth.   
-That's enough Loki Clint slaps Loki. Loki whines of pain.  
\- Harm a wounded man, who thought you had such malice in you. Clint sighs.  
-Loki focus, look in the files.  
-Why should I?  
\- Cause you wish to be redeemed. Get out of here.  
-What is there for me?  
-Well if you are more cooperative you could get a new life. Help us and in return we give you asylum sanctuary.   
-Will you forgive me, be my friend then?  
One day we can be friends but for now I only do my work.  
-I miss you and your mouth so much. My cock misses you as well. Clint beaten Loki up. Then left Loki bleeding harmed. He was so pissed. Be reminded of the most embarrassing part of the mind control. Where he had begged to be allowed to pleasure the god. Where he had kneeled and even would suck if he gotten a chance. But Loki didn’t use him, take any advantages of him. Loki had just kindly pushed Clint away. Talk him out of it. He was grateful for that.

After a few weeks. Clint walks by Lokis cell.  
-Agent Barton! Agent Barton. Clint walks towards Loki  
-Hello agent Barton how are you?   
-I am fine what do you want  
\- Stay for a while please. I am sorry I was so insulting and abusive. No one has talked to me since you spoke to me the last time.   
\- I am willing to to help you   
If get out of the cell once in a while. Barton glares at Loki.  
-Fine he says and get some files. 

 

After a while Loki is trusted enough to walk around with the agents in the building on the floor were Barton are. Loki is more kind being left alone for weeks changed him. Barton shares his lunch with Loki. He talks a bit too Fitz and Simmons apologize for getting them into trouble by seducing them. Loki is introduced to Melinda may. They talk a bit. Loki notice Clint is different from his usual self.  
-Clint you are tensed and upset. Is everything ok?  
\- What do you care?  
-Why would I ask then?  
\- To mock me, Clint glared. Loki massaged Clint’s shoulders.  
-It is possible one never knows Loki smirks.  
-Where is Natasha? I haven’t seen her for a long time.  
\- That is the reason I upset she is gone missing for weeks.  
-Oh I am sorry hear that. Clint remembered how eagerly Loki been to seduce him earlier. Clint puts his arms around Lokis neck. Loki is surprised hugs him back. Clint kissed Loki’s mouth. Loki kisses him back. Clint kisses then his neck.  
-Loki, please help me find her, bring her back. I can't live without her, I do everything for you, use me my body as you wish, I don't care just get her back.   
-You are drunk.  
-Perhaps it doesn’t make my words less true. Clint takes of his clothes kneels in front of Loki willing to do anything to get Loki’s help. Loki stares at Clint, not believing his eyes. Loki drags Clint up pulls him into his lap, caress his back. Looks deeply into the archers eyes.  
-Loki if you find Natasha bring her back I forgive and forget all you done. We can have as much intimate time you wish. Loki smirks.  
-When do we start? Clint and Loki walks to Natasha’s office then her apartment.

-Tell me everything that has happen since I last saw her which is right after I came here. I was alone after she gone, Loki said.  
\- She left for a mission she was to infiltrate hydra take their leaders down. I heard from her a couple of times. But it is several weeks ago.  
-So is that why you came and wanted to be my friend several weeks ago?   
-But then you pissed me off   
-You ignored me.  
-Yes I had suspicious feeling about her safety. But I felt you were so triggering I wanted to kill you at the same time beg you on my knees to you bring her back. Make you go to Hydra whatever, just make sure Tasha is free and happy.   
\- But?  
\- But Fury didn't allow me to get you out.   
-Exactly but now I am so desperate I can't imagine my life without her I was even fine when she is with you, just that I get to see her, talk to her. Knowing she is well and happy is the most important thing for me. If your price is for me to be your lover or plaything I do it. I don’t care anymore.  
-This is love, Loki smiles fondly and kisses Clint.  
-I will do my best, I like her and want her around as well. You should have come sooner. Clint was desperate Loki didn't mock him just looked around her place all her belongings the files off her mission.  
-What do you sense?  
-She is in trouble but alive. It concerns me, she is still there somehow. They take the bites of the spider I will go there. I get her back.  
-I will come with you. You will need someone to watch your back and see everything with sharp eyes.  
-Yes of course. I teleport us there. 

They landed a top of the building Loki changed their clothes and faces to look like hydra members. They walked around Loki made sure no one would notice them. They went through the rooms and cells when people noticed them. They broke their necks. They found Natasha tied up a computer screen talked to her Loki used all his magic to get her free and them all out before Loki destroyed the room. 

Loki collapsed on the floor at shield Natasha was still unconscious both of them got to the infirmary   
Hydra had tried to change Natasha. Make her join them drugged her and used the computer with Zola’s voice to persuade her, get in to her brain. When Natasha woke up was a shadow of herself. She was with Clint or sat at Loki's bed. To get him and Clint to Hydra get Natasha out had taken Loki all energy and power he had.  
-Come on Loki, come back to us, Clint repeated over as he held Loki’s hand.  
Loki woke up after a few weeks he was cut and damaged by Thanos he screamed in night of nightmares Natasha laid next to him while Clint tried make him come back stay with them with Tasha.   
\- My little spider are you well, Loki said. Clint, he said with a smile.  
She looked at him shrugged. Loki hugged her don't worry I get you back I make you strong. Clint are you ok?  
-I am now.  
Fury looked at them at the monitor.   
Fury came in talked  
\- You had many nightmares yes tell us all about it so we see you aren't going back to them. And you can keep walking around here free. Although not alone and you need to rest and sleep her cause of the contact they make  
Good they had expect him to object and they asked about it Loki said that it was good that he was behind bars if they would manage to breakthrough and use him that it would take time to get out and it would give Loki time to gain consciousness. And be able to fight for control over his mind  
-And do what you can to make Natasha strong use magic as you wish. Clint added   
\- I need help in getting supplies.  
I get it for you. Loki said what he needed.  
Loki did healing then strength spell gave her of his own life essence his powers every day, morning and evening he was exhausted but never complained he was so focused on making her well that he would forget to eat and rest if Clint didn’t reminded him of it. He brought Loki lunch and dinner breakfast.

 

Melinda came in one day.  
\- I could help Melinda said and worked with Natasha reminded her of whom she was and Loki used magic to let Natasha release her suppressed memories emotions. It made her raging wrathfully at him and everyone. Loki sparred with her encouraged it after a while it calmed down until next session.  
\- I hate this being so weak looking over my shoulder all the time. Loki they broke me damaged me. This is no life Clint I am sorry but living like this is no life. I am better off dead. This is so hard.   
\- I know it is, Clint cried.  
-What do you want me to say Clint that I am happy to live that I am happy to be like this. Damaged, wasted. She punched Clint and left. Loki came and said.  
-Clint It is hard for the both of you,   
\- Yes.   
-There is one way that I haven't tried that could work.  
-Really if I do promise you won't kill me  
-Fine I promise  
-You all walk on eggshells around Tasha she needs to be confronted with her pain, I can trigger her to attack. Now she is broken powerless.   
-How would you do it?  
-Insulting her, when I see something is burning her emotions rise trigger it so she feels she can have outburst of them. That she is in control. So I would be submissive when she gets angry. Reward her for aggressive and fierce behaviour. You can be there as well. 

-Natasha this good you are powerless. Just like I wished you to be. You are a weak little girl, pathetic   
She slapped him.  
-Is that all you got you stupid little mortal. Instead of attacking again she backed away. Loki walked after her took her in his arm to her she doing well then kissed her. He held her until she was calm. He saw the confusion in her eyes. 

 

The next day they did it again  
-You are nothing. She attacked him with full force he kept mocking her.   
They did this for a few weeks and she got more and more confidence. Natasha got back to herself. Clint stop being so damn messy your stuff is everywhere. Loki stop what ever you are doing and come here. Both Loki and Clint smiles and walks to her. Natasha glares at them. She is back Loki smiles elbows Clint. Clint smiles .  
They all relaxed at the tower one day Loki had his arms around Natasha. Loki kissed Natasha. Clint sat on the other side Clint held her hand leaned on her. Then he kissed her after Loki kissed her.  
Steve came and saw it, said.  
-You are so sweet together.  
-I have two boyfriends. She smiled. Caressed Loki's hair kissed him and caressed Clints hair and kissed him. Loki went back to shield later.   
Amora woke up at the hospital, she had no idea how long she been there. She tried to talked to the nurses but they ignored her. That made her very angry and threatening. No one, no one ignored Amora. No one made it look like she was of no importance. She didn't know were she was. She needed to get untouch with Thor and Loki. Loki needed to get away from this stupid banishment to be a mortal. She couldn't live like this. It was so bad so humiliating.   
She needed to get well. She controlled her anger and forced herself to submissive like other patients so she would get out get free. She went to New York. Searched for the tower and got in there. She yelled after Thor and Loki.

 

Jarvis alerted tony about an intruder, a woman. Tony, Steve and Bruce who were there went to the door. They saw a pale woman , with messy hair and crazy eyes. She looked weak, she collapsed before managed they could catch her. Tony carried her indoors. Put her in a bed let Banner check her out and see what was wrong with this woman, who had barged in and yelled for Thor and Loki. She was very beautiful. Tony wanted her. He made Jarvis let him know when she be awake.   
Serveral hours later in the middle of the night Jarvis let him know the woman was awake. He went to her.  
\- Hello there lady how are you? And who are you?  
\- I am Amora said the woman weakly, I am doomed to this mortal form I need to get in touch with Loki and Thor.  
-That Amora I have heard about you, not so nice things though. You are pretty bad.   
-I am glad to have impressed you mortal she said bitterly. So will you get Loki and Thor for me.   
\- I am on it I don't know where they are now. She glared at him.   
-Don't lie to me mortal it will cost you dearly. Cause when Loki and Thor help me get my powers back I will come after all who dared to cross me, or lie to me. So I will ask you again. Where is Thor and Loki? Tony stares at her and sighs another of those annoying arrogant high mated asgardians!  
\- I could kick you out on the street. So you wander around like a crazy homeless person. 

 

-You wouldn't   
\- Try me. Be more respectful and less demanding and I let you stay. He left.   
She couldn't help the tears from falling she hated being this week pathetic mortal that cried a lot. She curled up in fetal position cried herself to sleep. After getting so much sedative for a long time in the hospital where she been the last year. She was always on the verge of tears. Her heart. And soul was in pain. It must be the curse that made her this wreak. How pathetic.   
Tony heard her crying walked in stroke her back. She just glared hateful to him. Tony didn't understand why this woman was so hateful so angry obviously. Didn't she like him or was she just insane, lost. He would try to get Thor and Loki here. They knew this Amora.  
When she gone to sleep he chained her to bed locked the door went to shield.   
Loki was talking to Melinda May. He seemed to massage her neck. Fury rolled his eyes. Wondered if Loki was done flirting with his agents.   
-Jealous that I don't flirt with you Loki snarls.   
Fury glared deadly Loki pretended to be scared hid behind Melinda May which made her grin a bit.   
Tony says not that wish to interrupt your fun, but could borrow Prancher?  
\- You can have him and keep in in the tower.   
\- You mean I am free to go.   
-You are on probation but if you aren't here we can get more stuff done.   
\- Thank you director he made a bow. Sorry Melinda May, I guess I am not your office bitch more then not your pet. She glared at him. You can come and visit me and take me out for walk we can amuse ourselves in my room at the tower Loki smirked seductively, Melinda May gave him a hard punch then slapped him.  
\- Aww Melinda, I love the way you show your affection to me. The other stared at them Loki gave her a deep kiss which made Melinda kick him down to the ground then she kissed him. He pulled her towards him and gave her another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought Loki would be kept in a prison cell.   
-He was but refused to cooperate there. One day he was out someone he tricked the guards. They got suspended. Bit are back now we see how easily others are being manipulated. He doesn't threaten or sugar-coat. He flirts. So we put him with Melinda May and Hill, they are less affected by his charm. He has given us much valuable information. And I truly enjoy kick and hit him as much as possible. It makes me better on missions. Tony took Loki to the tower.

-So what can I help you with Stark?   
-I have gotten an intruder, a woman and she demands to see you or Thor. She says, she is Amora. She seems crazy, arrogant and mean, but seem less powerful could be a human. Banished. I am bit confused here.   
\- I see. She is most likely human cause you are unaffected by her. She is so manipulative and a strong sorceress. This enchantress that no one is safe from her. I need to contact Thor and Asgard see what happened. But I need to see the woman first.

-Of course. Nice to have you on our side Loki.  
-Yes Loki smirks.   
-So you and Melinda?  
-Well Natasha was busy. Tony smiled.  
-So you seduced the guards to get out of the cell.   
-Loki chuckles it was very fun. It started with I said since they refused to kneel for me I could kneel for them and pleasure them... Fits and Simmons are so cute and adorable. The next day I wondered if they thought about me naked. Just some flirting. I think I surprised them by not escaping from headquarter or even look around for information to steal. I went to look for Natasha but she was gone so got to know Melinda May very well. Ehehehe. 

 

At the tower they got into the room where Amora was. Loki looked at her.  
\- Loki help me release me from this form. Remove the spell.   
-Who did this to you?  
-I rather not say.   
-Hmm then I have to see what Thor knows maybe all father...  
-You will ask those idiots, after all they done to you. After all the times they betrayed you, let you down you who were nothing but a frost runt in their eyes. Loki gritted teeth and slapped her then left Tony followed.   
-Well?  
-She is trapped in that mortal body but has her fierce tongue left.   
\- Is this a punishment like banishing for her crimes or did another sorcerer do this?  
-I don't know. But I will look it up. I need to get in touch with Thor. I guess he is still in Asgard.   
-I suppose so, wait you aren't welcome there either.  
-Not really. My powers are limited to healing and do some smaller magic. So can't go there but...  
-But what...  
-Let me into your lab. And I will build a device to contact Asgard with.   
-Oh ok good but what about Amora? Loki opened the door making sure Amora can hear.   
-Keep her in chains. Give her food water but nothing else. Fuck her if you wish. If you want too, put a leash on her take outside walk her like a dog…Loki laughed with malice then closed the door. Tony chuckled but felt a bit worried.  
\- Let me guess she has pissed you off and you wish to teach her a lesson about humility as you been given.   
\- Something like that. Cause this is the worst for her to be this helpless and depending. Being a mortal not being able to use her magic to enchant and lure others.   
\- Is this chick a lover in the past?  
-Hardly but she was Thor´s, she was my student in magic’s. She got much more powerful worse then me.   
-Why is that what stopped you from being with her, be her partner?  
-Who do you think my oaf of brother that dragged me with him everywhere!  
\- You miss him when he isn't here.   
-No.  
-If you say so. I didn't miss you either. The other guy misses you. Wonder if Melinda misses you. Tony teases him.  
\- I am not a love sick fool. Like you tony.   
\- I, Natasha and Melinda thinks that love is for children neither of us feel anything for anyone.   
-Of course Tony rolled his eyes it an obvious lie. Banner smiled. Loki kept working on building the device. Tony whispered to Bruce that Amora was Thor´s ex and Loki's student in magic and now a mortal but earlier more powerful then him. Loki and Melinda May is in love it is possible Natasha is part of the relationship. Not sure whom Clint is with. Bruce chuckled.  
\- If you girls are going to gossip about me go out of the room or speak louder whispering is annoying says Loki to the scientists.  
-Sure thing lover boy. 

 

À few days later the device was almost done. Tony was with Amora. He spend much time with her. Melinda and Natasha came to surprise Loki. He hugged and kissed them both they kissed him back. He told them about what he was doing. Loki decided to take a break they got something to eat. They laughed talk for a while unknowing that that Tony and Bruce watched them. They had never seen any emotion in Melinda. Natasha was also very relaxed. He sat in the middle. Loki sounded more happy than ever. Loki fixed coffee to them cookies that he had baked the other day, he had threatened both Bruce and Tony if they touched the cookies.  
\- Aw Loki you are so good. You remembered the cookies I told you about.  
-How could I forget he kissed her hands then her mouths she kissed him back whispered something to him, he smiled. Loki turned to Natasha.  
\- I haven't forgotten you my precious. He got up took a few boxes of Belgium chocolate and gave to her.  
-Aww Loki you are the best, my favourite chocolate 5 boxes. Now I have chocolate for a while she kissed him he kissed her back and hugged her.   
-Shall we go for a walk we can leave sweets in your room Loki.   
-Absolutely. Tony is too busy holding Amoras hand as always I have warned him that she is dangerous. But he doesn’t listen. I will try the device when I get back. 

They walked to elevator Loki’s arm around Natasha's shoulder, he held Melinda’s hand. Tony went to meet them.   
-Hello lovebirds.   
-Hawk is not here Stark. I know you miss him but he will be come soon. Tony and Bruce laughed.  
The look in Melinda’s eyes made Tony stop teasing.   
-Ok I see, have fun.  
-Stark is annoying Loki hugged Melinda she smiled a bit.   
-Don't let him get to you. They walked through the park. Natasha bought them ice cream. 

 

Clint was at the tower when they got back. Loki smiled and said Stark has missed you he talks about lovebirds all the time. Clint was amused.   
-Loki a lovebird is what one sometimes call people that are in love. It would be seen as you are the lovebird, you have two girlfriends.   
-Oh ok Loki looked puzzled.   
-I heard you been with most agents until you met Melinda. Clint teased Loki   
-Well you weren't there all the time, so I had no one to be with. Natasha was a way for a while she wasn't sure about how she felt for me when she was back.  
-Wait have you been with Clint as well said Tony  
\- No, said Clint fast.  
-Yes he has said Loki teasingly. Clint blushed.  
-What! You are a real Casanova.  
\- What? Ah yeas I seem to be seen as very attractive for earthlings.   
-When were you with Clint? Asked Tony.  
-When Natasha was missing, Clint was desperate to get me to help him after he had beaten me and yelled at me a few weeks earlier. Clint said he would do anything to get my help. I was lonely, no one has talked to me since he had beaten the shit out of me. So well one thing led to another.  
Steve glared at Loki, Tony laughed. 

 

Melinda said she had to go Loki followed her to the door.   
-Be well my love, call me when you get back, be safe.  
-Always. She didn't express her love but it is was very visual what she felt.  
-Loki has changed more to the better I was certain it was a trick  
-Didn't we all said Natasha! But he seem to be less interested than ever in taking over the world.   
-Well he has you too.   
-Yes. 

Loki hugged and kissed Melinda then she left. 

He walked back to the others where Clint was talking to Amora. Loki walked towards them. Loki talked to Amora in a foreign language and she cowered beneath the venom from the words. She bowed her head and went to sit next to Tony. Tony hugged her.  
\- What was that said Clint?  
-Stay away from her she will use you if she can.  
\- Like you did?  
-I had Tesseract and was mind controlled and needed the sceptre to control others. In full power she don't need the Tesseract or a sceptre to control you. So now you see how dangerous she is. That is why I want to meet you outside on the roof or in your apartment to protect you. I guess I still feel guilty for what I did to you and would hate that anyone would do the same or worse to you.  
\- I see thanks. They spoke for a while then Natasha and Clint watched a movie Loki went to the lab. Tony was there as well. 

 

Loki used the device to get a signal contact with Asgard. He made it visual so Odin could see him.  
-Odin came. Shocked at suddenly hearing Loki talking to him out of nowhere.  
-Loki?  
-Yes it is me father. Amora is here as mortal. What happened? I haven't released her and will not do it unless you ask for it.   
-No don't do that wise of you not doing it. She is being punished for her cruelty and manipulation She has gotten more evil, done many more crimes. But being mortal power less has done wonder to Thor and you my son. Although you have more powers then several powerful witches together.   
-To be good help for the SHIELD and the Avengers  
-Where is Thor?  
-Is he not with you Loki?  
\- No?  
-He is not on Midgard. He wouldn´t go on some dangerous mission without me.   
-Get Amora.  
-Yes father.

Loki gets amora  
-Amora where is Thor  
-I don't know I have been looking for him since I was banished to Midgard. Will you release me from this pathetic form.  
-No. When was the last time you saw Thor.  
-On Asgard serveral years ago.  
\- That will be all, leave us. Amora walks a way. Angry of being treated like this.  
She is hiding something, says Odin.

-I ask this as your father when will I meet these women that have changed my son´s heart.  
\- Natasha is here but Melinda left earlier. Natasha she was at the next door she came towards Loki   
-Father this is Natasha Romanoff   
-My love this is my father.   
\- Nice to meet you sir. They spoke for a while. 

 

They went to her room kissed   
That was nice to meet your father. You were very polite to him almost like every loving son. And he seemed like a loving father. So you forgotten all of it.   
-Perhaps not forgotten but I have so much thinking about and I am attached to others here. I worry what will happen when Thanos comes. If you and Melinda die, I can't even bear the thought  
\- I know me neither I stand loosing you either. She held him tight.   
\- So I as long as I don't have to meet the all father every day I am alright so being banned from Asgard is no big deal, anymore when I have you and Melinda. You both make me happy. I even like Clint and Tony and Steve and Bruce. 

-Come on you love you me, you know it. Clint towards them and messed with Loki's hair.   
-Well we have good times. You are an awesome substitute for a girlfriend. Clint punched Loki. Loki laughed and punched back playfully.  
-Yes I can use you to tease Thor. Saying you are my favourite brother, then see Thor getting totally devastated then add by the mortals.   
\- You are so mean, Clint chuckled.   
\- I know, Loki chuckled.   
-I need to try to find Thor. I wish you use your sharp eyes to find him then I will come and get him. 

-If Thor is in danger Loki, who is powerful enough to keep Thor as prisoner. I mean he has his hammer to bang through anything. Unless there is some blackmail someone is threatening Jane?

-Indeed, still it must be someone very powerful like Malekith, The Oher and Thanos. Or all father but he would never do anything to Thor. Thor was father´s favourite. I will go and visit Jane see what I can find out. 

It would be nice to meet Darcy again Clint said. Loki smirked and said yes Clint you can come with me.

 

At Jane’s place.  
\- Is Thor missing? I thought he was on Asgard that is where he said go before he kissed me goodbye, months ago.  
\- I see also got impression he was there, but he isn't. I just thought you knew something has he mentioned someone or something but may asked you to not tell me so I won't be upset. Jane looked at Loki.  
\- I am not sure, but something odd happened. Thor was talking to someone they disagreed the hammer was lifted several times in a threatening manner. I asked Thor later after the visitor was gone. Thor just said I shouldn't worry I felt why can't he even share it with me. I was like shall I tell you Loki cause we do meet once a week for coffee.  
-Indeed.  
-All Thor said that you would go insane. And get evil. Then he avoided the subject. Now remember the odd images about aliens.   
\- I am sorry, not much of help.  
-Don't be.   
\- May I put my hands on your head as let Clint hold me?  
\- What, why?  
\- I will try to see how these creature looked like and if you can sense it in your mind, what it was? Where Thor is in your unconsciousness? I will use the Hawk´s sharp eyes. Because my powers are limited. And Thor always say I underestimate you, that you are so clever. So who knows you may have seen heard more then we know.   
\- Ok sure. Loki put his hands on her head. As Clint held his arms around. Loki traced in Jane’s mind all beings she had encountered, it took a while suddenly it was a trail of something. Loki looked deeper into that with Clints sharp eyes. Pointy ears, darkness, it was Malekith. He pressed deeper but unable to get closer to it. It seemed like she thinks Thor is missing cause of Malekith. Loki left Jane´s mind.  
\- Thanks you so much he hugged and kissed her cheek  
\- Is it useful?   
-Yes very. It seems like Skurge and Scrull have been near, and Malekith it is he who is dark with pointy ears white face and hair. You seem to think he knows where Thor is, has something to do with Thor.


End file.
